Zadra
Lieutenant Zadra is a major character of 3 Below. History Biography On the day of Prince Krel and Princess Aja's coronation, in which the latter was absent, General Morando enacted a coup d'etat. As Morando managed to penetrated the palace defense with ease, Zadra suspected that there was a traitor aiding him. Zadra stood to protect the Great House of Tarron when Morando invaded the palace and was helpless as King Fialkov and Queen Coranda were cut down, leaving their life cores to be salvaged. Zadra stayed behind to hold off Morando as Varvatos Vex escorted the royals to the Mothership. Zadra was subsequently captured and later woke up in an infirmary, with Morando looming over her. The traitorous general demanded her allegiance, promising her command of his army. Zadra knew that he only wanted her to ensure his soldiers stay in line. Morando further taunted that his bounty hunters would soon find and terminate the royal, causing her distress. He proceeded to subject her to torture via red light, giving her an ultimatum to kneel or die, which her doctor turned off as soon as he left the room. Later on, the doctor, introducing herself as Izita, helped free Zadra, revealing herself to be part of a resistance opposing Morando and restore House Tarron to the throne. Furthermore, she mentioned that Aja saved her daughter during Morando's attack and thus is forever indebted to the royals. Zadra was escorted to a waiting vehicle to take her outside the capital, but Zadra, believing she could best aid the resistance from the inside, insisted on remaining behind. The doctor then provided her with a ring that would signify her allegiance to the resistance. Thus, Zadra feigned allegiance to Morando and stood by his side as he publicly addressed the planet. Even as a resistance fighter is subdued in a futile attack on Morando, Zadra briefly held up her resistance ring in view of the cameras so the resistance, including Izita, would know she's on their side. Zadra subsequently infiltrated a robotic blank factory to extract intel from one of the blanks. Unfortunately, her target spotted her, forcing Zadra to grab and try to silence it before it could alert Morando, who was inspecting the facility. Though Izita instructed her to remove the unit's memory core, she is forced to rip off its head and flee before she could be discovered. She delivered the head to Izita, who was able to tap into its memory, revealing the traitor was in fact Vex, much to her shock and dismay. Physical Appearance Zadra is tall, slender, has three fingers, and spiky electric blue hair. She has blue linings over her face that resemble eyebrows, and wears an Akiridion jumpsuit. She also wears a ring on her fingers, symbolizing her allegiance to the resistance. Personality As the lieutenant of House Tarron, Zadra is a responsible and respectful Akiridion. She is very protective towards the children of the king and queen and wishes to protect them from the threats of Morando. Zadra wants to do what's best for Akiridion-5, staying behind to reconnaissance Morando's plans for the resistance who are fighting for freedom and House Tarron. When she discovers that Vex was the traitor who helped Morando attack House Tarron, she becomes more hostile towards him and plans on executing him for his misdeeds. However, she is shown to be forgiving when Varvatos sends them a message, apologizing for his wrongdoings. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Zadra is much more stronger, durable, faster, and agile than a normal human. Combatant Zadra is a true warrior, trained to protect the royals of House Tarron. She is excellent at wielding her scythe-like serrator with great dexterity and hold her own against many of Morando's forces. Equipment Double-sided Serrator Her weapon is a serrator programmed to be a double-sided scythe that can shoot its blades. If it's spun fast enough it can deflect any attack. Relationships Princess Aja and Prince Krel As children, Zadra would often tell stories to the prince and princess about different beings on other planets and the vastness of the universe. Since getting stuck on Earth with the kids, she has become even more determined to protect them at all costs. Varvatos Vex Zadra became very hostile when near Vex after she found out he was the traitor. However, she then forgave Vex when he chooses to sacrifice himself to stop the mothership from leaving, apologizing to the children for his misdeeds. Episode Appearances Trivia Gallery The image gallery for Zadra may be viewed here.Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters